Let It Go: A Jelsa Fanfic
by MissingSugar
Summary: This is the story of a boy and a girl, who were very similar but very different. He had all the freedom in the world, but was invisible to almost everyone. She was admired by many, but longed for her own independance. What happens when their worlds collide? You'll have to read to find out!


**_AN: I thought I'd join to get some of my works out there. Be warned that I get writer's block fairly easily so don't be surprised if it takes me a while to update. That and I have work. But I'll try and be as active as possible. I recently fell in love with RotBTD and especially Jelsa so after this random idea for a story came to mind I couldn't resist writing it. This is also my first crossover story so please be kind with comments. You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter under the same name (MissingSugar). Anywhom, I hope you enjoy!_**

**Let It Go - A Jelsa Fanfic**

This is the story of a boy and a girl.

A boy and a girl who both posessed icy powers as a God-given gift. A boy and a girl who were very alike, but also very different.

He had his own freedom and independant life, but was virtually invisible to those around him. She was admired and looked up to by many, but wished for her own independance and freedom to ensure she wouldn't hurt others… Or herself.

Then, one fateful night, they met for the first time.

This is their story.

_-JxE-JxE-JxE-JxE-JxE-_

**Chapter 1 - The Princess and the Guardian**

Princess Elsa was five years old when she met a very mysterious person indeed.

Every night, after putting Elsa's younger sister, Anna, to bed, the King and Queen of Arandelle would take it in turns to read Elsa bedtime stories. These weren't just ordinary bedtime stories where knights would battle dragons to save the princess. These were stories of winter.

Elsa had always been fascinated by the subject of winter; ever since she was a baby she had the power to create ice. When she was three, she had managed to create a large ice sculpture the size of a suit of armour which was used in a private party held by the King. She had also managed to keep the sculpture from melting by re-freezing it when necessary. Elsa enjoyed hearing stories about snow and ice and the adventures that heroes would have in wintry conditions. But she had yet to hear of a character who, like herself, posessed icy powers.

That is, until Jack Frost came into the picture.

Technically, Elsa had heard of Jack Frost even before the stories; one day on a royal family outing she had heard a woman tell her young son to "make sure you wrap yourself up warm, you don't want Jack Frost biting at your neck?" and it had mystified her. Jack Frost made regular appearances in the bedtime stories, varying in both age and personality; in some cases as a grumpy old man who loved nothing more than to freeze villages to death and make the villagers suffer; in other cases as a younger man who would freeze lakes to allow those unable to swim to cross water safely.

Thanks to the various portrayals, Elsa had no idea who Jack Frost was. She had no idea what he looked like or how old he was, but one thing she most definitely knew was that he posessed similar powers to her. Sometimes he would use his powers for good causes, sometimes for bad causes, depending on the story.

"Papa," she asked one night, "do you think Jack Frost will visit me sometime? Just imagine all the fun we could have; we could build our own forts made of ice and have unlimited snowball fights, even in summer!"

The King chuckled at his daughter's wild, lively imagination. However, his response was the same as any other time Elsa questioned him or his wife about Jack Frost: "Nobody has ever seen Jack Frost face-to-face. He's just a figure of speech."

Elsa felt quite disappointed hearing her father say that. The stories had got her hopes up. She had enjoyed hearing about this man of mystery who shared her unique gift, only to be told that he was just a figure of speech?

Elsa imagined what it would be like to have a friend like Jack Frost. As she was a princess, she didn't get to meet other children her age, and the servants were pretty boring. Then there was Anna, who Elsa enjoyed playing with, but as she was not even two yet she couldn't speak much and cried a lot like most children did at that age,

Sighing, Elsa walked towards her bedroom window, overlooking the beautiful kingdom of Arandelle. She looked towards the sky, towards that one star that always seemed to be brighter than the others, blinking as if it was winking directly at her. Maybe that's Jack Frost watching over me, she thought to herself as she walked away from the window to get into bed.

And then it happened.

Out of nowhere, the window began to freeze, even though it hadn't necessarily been cold that night. Even more strangely, Elsa had three windows in her bedroom, yet just the one was freezing. Then, suddenly, a drawing of a rabbit appeared as if by magic, before being taken from the ice to transform into a real rabbit which hopped around the room towards her.

Amazed at what she was seeing, Elsa began to play with the rabbit, whose fur was cold as ice, but still had a pleasant feel to it. It made its way back to the window. Once it had got there, it looked as if it was being picked up. It was then that Elsa realised what was going on, and who was behind these antics.

"Jack Frost…" she whispered.

Then, as if by magic, the rabbit appeared before her once agin, but this time being carried by a pair of flesh-coloured hands. Hands that belonged to a boy who looked no older than seventeen, wearing brown pants, a blue hoodie and nothing on his feet. His hair was as white as the snow itself. In his hand was a staff, with a hook on one end.

"Good evening, Your Highness," said the boy, reaching to cup Elsa's chin with his hands, smiling down on her as he spoke. "It is I. Jack Frost."


End file.
